Pulang
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: House of Hades Universe! Contains SPOILER! Nico sebal dengan pengakuannya pada Cupid dan Jason. Pengakuan bodoh itu membuat Jason mengikutinya kemanapun. Dan membuat seorang Nico di Angelo mengungkapkan alasannya, alasan perasaannya pada Percy Jackson.


**Pulang**

**Pairings : Percy/Nico, Jason/Nico**

**Disclaimer : Percy Jackson : House of Hades (c) Rick Riordan.**

**Warnings : A little bit OOC (yeah, a little… …hope so), contains SPOILER of House of Hades! Read the book first! Bromance—Boys Love. Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah sebulan lamanya sejak pengakuanya di hadapan Anak Mars dan Venus, Cupid, beserta Anak laki-laki Jupiter—Jason Grace, akan perasaannya terhadap Perseus 'Percy' Jackson.

Dan sungguh, demi nama segala Dewa—lebih-lebih nama ayahnya sendiri, Hades—itu adalah sebuah pengakuan terburuk dalam empatbelas tahun hidupnya sebagai seorang demigod.

—Ralat, BENAR-BENAR buruk. Lihat saja sekarang; Jason lebih memilih bersama dengan seorang anak Hades daripada bersama saudarinya, Thalia. Malah dia terancam bubar dengan Piper McLean, kekasihnya sendiri lantaran anak Dewi Aphrodite ini mencurigai orientasi seksual kekasihnya lantaran Jason benar-benar mengikuti dan menemani Nico kemanapun dan dimanapun pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu (dan langsung ditepis hebat oleh Thalia) berada.

Terima kasih pada pengakuan sialan (Nico menyebutnya begitu sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri) tersebut, Jason mulai memberinya berbagai wejangan dan dukungan agar ia segera menyatakan perasaannya pada Putra Poseidon itu. Bahkan memberinya beberapa novel romance yang ia pinjam dari demigod lain.

Nico mendengus dan geram dengan tingkah teman—ya, teman, selain Percy, ia cukup percaya pada Jason—satu perkemahan barunya ini. Sungguh, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan seseorang berada dekat dengannya kecuali mendiang kakak perempuannya tercinta, lebih-lebih karena masalah percintaan ini.

Tak jarang ia mengacungkan Stygian Iron kesayangannya ke batang hidung pemuda tampan dengan iris biru langit indah itu, sampai memanggil pasukan hantu dari Underworld hanya untuk mengusir seorang Jason Grace. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Jason begitu keras kepala. Ia memang begitu, terlalu peduli pada teman-temannya yang ia sayangi dan membuat Nico sedikit kerepotan karenanya. Bocah empatbelas tahun itu tak terbiasa dengan kasih sayang selain Bianca, saudarinya.

"Biarkan aku sendiri!" Entah sudah berapa ratus kali Nico di Angelo mengeluarkan kalimat itu ke Jason.

"Tidak akan." Dan begitulah Jason membalasnya.

Nico mengacak rambut hitam legamnya yang memang sudah acak-acakan seperti rambut habis bangun tidur. Dia mendecakkan lidahnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jason—dan Jason masih setia mengekor di belakangnya.

Pemuda pirang itu memulai pembicaraan, "Ayolah, Nico… Kau sudah lama menyimpan perasaan pada Percy! Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikannya terus?" nadanya terdengar khawatir.

"Sampai mati." Nico menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Jason, "dan sekali lagi kukatakan, biarkan aku sendiri. Ini bahkan bukan urusanmu."

"Akan menjadi urusanku saat ini menyangkut temanku." Tukas Anak Jupiter tersebut. Ia menggaet pundak bocah itu, menghentikan langkah Nico dan membalikkan badannya supaya ia mau melihat Jason.

Nico menatap garang. Ditepisnya tangan Jason dari pundaknya yang kecil, "Aku mungkin kau anggap teman, Jason. Tapi aku tidak menganggapmu begitu," dusta, ia berkata demikian, "dan aku bersumpah demi nama Hades—ayahku—aku MUAK. Jangan dekati aku lagi dan berbicara tentang hal ini semudah kau membicarakan cara membunuh para bangsa Titan! Aku mengatakan aku menyukai Percy dalam bentuk LAMPAU—apakah masih kurang jelas untukmu, Putra Jupiter? Itu artinya; sekarang aku TIDAK menyukainya."

"Kau bohong," wajah Jason serius. Ya, ia tahu bocah itu berdusta padanya, "Kalau memang kau tidak menyukainya sekarang, kenapa kau selalu menjauh dan mengalihkan pandangan saat Percy bersama Annabeth? Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Aku tidak suka berada di tempat orang-orang hidup, aku membenci semua yang hidup. Aku suka berada diantara yang mati." Iris coklat tuanya menatap iris biru milik Jason lekat-lekat—berusaha menjelaskan pada Jason bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Jason balas menatap mata Nico lekat. Dia hanya menghembuskan napas pelan dengan wajahnya yang masih serius itu, "Aku tahu kau berdusta," ia mengacak pelan rambut hitam legam Nico, membuat sang empunya rambut merasa risih dan menepisnya kasar, "dan aku tahu kau masih menyukainya—lebih dalam dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Dan kau tahu benar kenapa kau begitu menyukainya, walaupun kau berusaha mengelak mengatakannya padaku."

Dan setelah itu Jason pergi. Ia meninggalkan Nico sendirian di dalam Hutan (mereka terlalu asyik beradu mulut dan berjalan dari kabin sampai ke dalam hutan tanpa sadar). Nico hanya bisa menghela napas lelah sekaligus lega.

Ia kemudian duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon Ek tua di dekat sungai. Ia memikirkan kembali perkataan Jason.

Ya, ia berdusta. Pada Jason—dan dirinya sendiri.

Ia masih menyukai Percy, sampai sekarang. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah hal itu, bahkan ia sendiripun tak bisa mengubah perasaan tersebut.

'_Kau tahu benar kenapa kau begitu menyukainya.' _Kalimat Jason terngiang dalam benak Anak Hades itu. Manik matanya menatap langit biru cemerlang di atas. Ia mengenang semua masa lalunya bersama Percy.

Mulai dari bagaimana ia dan Bianca pertama kali bertemu dengannya empat tahun lalu, perasaan akan memiliki figure seorang kakak laki-laki yang menyenangkan, rasa benci yang membuncah ketika ia tidak bisa lagi mempercayai Percy karena kematian Bianca, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu lagi dan menghadapi semua rintangan yang ada bersama-sama. Perasaan 'suka' kembali naik ke dalam hatinya—tidak, 'suka' bukan kata yang tepat. Sekarang ia 'mencintai' Percy. Ya, itu baru kata yang tepat untuknya.

Namun apa daya. Percy mencintai Annabeth—bukan dirinya. Percy ada di samping Annabeth—bukan dirinya. Percy ada untuk Annabeth—bukan untuknya.

Itu kenyataan.

Dan kenyataan membuat Raja para Hantu itu memendam perasaannya jauh-jauh dalam lubuk hatinya—atau malah ia ingin meninggalkan perasaannya di dasar Underworld.

'_Kenapa aku bisa mencintai orang yang sama sekali tak bisa kuraih?' _tangannya diangkat ke atas, mencoba mraih matahari yang bersinar terang. Baginya, Percy seperti matahari. Begitu besar, begitu terang, namun _begitu jauh_. Tak akan pernah bisa ia gapai.

Percy lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. Ia tidak akan ragu-ragu menyerahkan nyawanya demi menyelamatkan orang-orang yang ia cintai. Dia keras kepala. Kadang ia bodoh. Kadang ia bisa menjadi sesosok lelaki yang begitu manis dan menyenangkan. Dia tampan. Dia seorang pahlawan. Ayahnya adalah Poseidon, Dewa Lautan. Dan ia mempunyai kekasih, seorang perempuan, anak dari Athena. Apa yang kurang? Mungkin sedikit kebodohannya yang menjadi kekurangannya—tambah Nico dalam hati.

Ia bisa menyebutkan semua hal yang ia suka dalam diri Percy Jackson.

Namun walau ia melakukannya, Percy tak akan pernah berpaling padanya, bukan?

Ia menutup kedua matanya. Dan dalam hati, ia menambahkan alasan mengapa ia begitu mencintai pemililk bola mata hijau laut itu—

'_SRET!'_

—sebelum tangannya merasakan adanya tangan lain yang dikaitkan pada tangannya.

"Nico," suara itu begitu familiar. Nico membuka matanya dan langsung mendapati Percy berada di atasnya dan menggenggam tangannya, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mencoba kabur entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dari Perkemahan?" warna hijau laut dari bola mata Percy menatap lekat bola mata coklat tua Nico.

"Minggir," kata Nico, "dan lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku."

"Kalau aku melepaskannya, kau pasti pergi. Jadi tidak akan kulepas sebelum kau bangun dan pulang bersamaku ke Perkemahan." Jawab Percy enteng.

Nico mengerutkan keningnya, "Bagaimana aku bisa bangun kalau kau ada di atasku, di hadapanku seperti ini, Bodoh?"

"Oh," masih menggenggam tangan Nico, Percy mengubah posisinya sehingga tidak menghalangi Nico untuk bangun.

Bocah berambut hitam legam dengan jaket aviator-nya itu bangkit dari posisinya. Satu tangannya yang tidak digenggam Percy membersihkan celananya yang kotor karena duduk di tanah, rerumputan dan lumut.

"Sekarang bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu?"

"Aku akan melepaskannya begitu sampai di kabinmu. Sekarang, ayo pulang."

'_Pulang.'_

Nico terdiam cukup lama. _Pulang_. Itu kata yang indah untuknya. Ia tidak punya orang tua—ibunya meninggal dulu sekali, sedangkan ayahnya adalah Dewa, ingat?—dan saudarinya pun meninggal di usia muda. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa, lebih-lebih tempat tinggal. Karena itu, _pulang _merupakan kata yang indah.

Tersenyum sedikit.

Ya, Nico tersenyum sedikit. Membuat Percy sedikit kaget. Dia pernah mendengar dari demigod lain bahwa mereka pernah mendengar Nico nyaris mengeluarkan suaranya untuk menertawakan Jason saat tidak sengaja melakukan hal bodoh saat latihan, tapi ia tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

"Ya, _pulang_." Jawab Nico.

Percy tidak mengerti kenapa nada Nico saat mengatakan 'pulang' begitu berbeda. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum. "Ayo!" ia menarik tangan Nico dan Nico mengikutinya bagai anak bebek mengikuti induknya.

'_Pulang.'_

Alasan lain dan terpenting mengapa Nico menyukai Anak Poseidon itu. Ia memberi 'tempat' untuknya untuk 'pulang'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**Akhirnya saya nyegur di sini walo udah baca PJO dari SMP dan HoO sampe sekarang… **** daaaan ya ini ada sedikit spoiler dari buku House of Hades (jangan tanya baca di mana. Saya baca versi bahasa inggris karena kebetulan saya ketemu orang yang udah beli—dan dia orang Amrik. Dia nginep di hotel di mana saya magang dan dengan goblok dan gatau malunya saya pinjem buku dia. Oh, saya pinjem setelah saya selese magang kok. Jadi udah pake baju bebas, bukan seragam magang. Jadi saya ga akan dipecat sama bos saya ROFL #dislepret)**

**Saya fangirling terus baca House of Hades. Plot-twist di mana Nico ternyata naksir Percy terlalu ASDFGHJKL buat saya! Dan bromance Jason/Nico terlalu NGGGGHHH untuk dilewatkan! #drooling dan maafkan daku kalau semisal ini jadi OOC atau banyak plot-hole, etc… :'c**

**Uh, so—wana gimme some reviews, guys? XDDD**


End file.
